


Terra Firma

by qaffangyrl



Series: Teen!Gus Verse [3]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: AU for reasons., Future Fic, M/M, written in the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 12:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15243246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qaffangyrl/pseuds/qaffangyrl
Summary: Gus shocks his family by announcing where he wants to go to college. How will his parents (especially Brian) cope with his decision. Set 18 months after Turning Point





	Terra Firma

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:The third installment in my teen!Gus centric future-verse that started with Tailspin and was followed by Turning Point You don’t HAVE to have read the other two b/c each fic serves as a stand-alone as well as being part of a series.

Gus met any goal he set for himself –plain and simple. And by age 17, his list of accomplishments was impressive, by anyone’s standards. He’d run unopposed for President of his Senior Class. All of the students at the Glen Oaks School for the Gifted looked up to him as their leader. In sports, he held the position of Captain of the Track & Field team and in academics he was in a statistical dead heat with two of his classmates for Valedictorian.

But, Gus didn’t only excel in school. He’d raised thousands of dollars to help fund a new soup kitchen in down town Toronto, and after receiving the Pittsburgh Chapter’s nomination, Gus had been elected as the Youth Representative to PFLAG’s National Council. He’d even recently had the opportunity to speak before the US Congress in an effort to help strike down a bill that would have prevented gay couples from adopting children.

Every endeavor Gus undertook was motivated by one, key driving force. He wanted to make a difference. His high level of intelligence was only surpassed by his idealism. Not only did he believe in himself, he believed in other people. He had the uncanny ability to always see the best in others.

And now, on the first day of Winter Break out at Britin, Gus knew he’d have to harness all of his strengths to accomplish the most difficult task he’d ever undertaken.

“Have you given any more thought to which school you’ll grace with your presence?” Brian asked as he stood up to the clear the breakfast table.

“Yeah, your moms said on the phone last night that the acceptance letters are piling up and you still haven’t made a decision.” Justin added as he followed Brian to the sink.

Gus finished the last of his milk, “Well, I’m definitely going to go to school here in the States. Other than that…”Gus knew full well where he was wanted to go, he just wasn’t ready to make the announcement. “I think I’d like to wait till everyone gets here and we can all talk about it together.”

“Well that narrows it down to eight. “

“Your father and I have a bet going. If you pick an East Coast college then we’re going on a trip to Italy. So just remember, all my hopes of seeing the Sistine Chapel rest in your choosing a school out here.”

Gus laughed, “And what if you lose the bet?”

“Don’t ask.” Brian and Justin replied in unison.

“Christ, the two of you never get enough, do you?”

Brian raised an eyebrow. “Do you really want the answer to that question?”

***  
“I bet he’s decided on Berkeley, that’s why he’s being all mysterious. He thinks we’ll pissed that he’ll be going to school on the other side of the country.” Justin said as he used a turpentine solution to wash off his brushes.

Brian thumbed through a tattered back issue of Art Forum. “He’d get a first class education. And the Poli Sci program there is top notch. Plus, with him being so close to San Francisco you’d have no more excuses not to go to the Folsom Street Fair with me. “

“For the last time, despite my undying affection for you I will never let you strap me to a lamp post so you spank me with a whip in front of the entire Bay Area leather community.”

Brian tossed the magazine on the one of Justin’s work benches and wrapped his arms around Justin’s waist. He nuzzled into the curve of Justin’s neck and whispered, “But you look so hot standing under lamp posts.”

Justin held out the brush in an effort to keep the paint off of Brian’s new Hugo Boss sweater. “I’ll tell you what-if you can guess which school he’s chosen, regardless of where it is, I’ll go to the fair with you next Summer.”

“Well then, you better get your ass in gear because, I’m never wrong when it comes to my son.”

“Our son.” Justin corrected.

Brian nodded and rested his forehead against Justin’s, “Our son,” he echoed in a whisper before gently kissing Justin.

“Is the door locked?” Justin breathlessly asked.

“MmHm.”

Justin let the paint brush drop to the floor and embraced Brian, pulling him back toward the work bench.

Brian quickly unzipped Justin’s jeans and Justin stepped out of them before settling back on the bench.

Brian let his fingers slide along the back of Justin’s thighs as Justin rested his legs up on Brian’s shoulders. He gazed intently at Brian as he began stroking himself. Brian opened his own slacks, sheathed his cock with a condom then, he swiftly entered Justin.

“Ahh!” Justin cried out at the burn. He hadn’t been quite ready, though he knew for certain that Brian was fully aware of it. Not that he was complaining, far from it. Even after all these years, Brian was able to surprise Justin during sex. Though they knew each other’s bodies perfectly, they’d been able to keep the heat alive by never taking each other for granted. Just when Justin thought he’d learned every move Brian had, he’d find himself gripping on to the headboard, begging for dear life. And for Brian – there was no better sound. His intent wasn’t to merely satisfy Justin, Brian wanted to shock him – keeping him wondering and always, just a little off kilter.

Brian leaned forward and kissed Justin, “So. Hot.” He was able to choke out before coming hard. He could feel Justin’s ass tighten around him as his orgasm took over as well.

“If wagering makes you that hot, maybe we should go to Vegas.” Justin commented as he reached for a towel to clean himself off.

“There’s no need,” Brian replied, “I hit the jack pot years ago.”

***  
Hunter started clearing Debbie’s kitchen table when she swatted him on the shoulder, “Quit with the bussing kiddo. You’re on vacation.”

“Ma, Hunter’s a Ph.D. do you really think you should still be calling him kiddo?”

“Well excuse me. Quit bussing Dr. Kiddo – we’ll take care of that once Gus make his announcement.”

Here we go. Gus thought to himself. He looked around the room. Nearly his entire family was there. In addition to his sister and his four parents, there were his Uncles Michael and Ben as well as Hunter and his wife and daughter. And of course Grandma Deb, Grandpa Carl and Grandma Jen.

They all looked so excited for him. Gus had been courted by several of the Ivy Leagues while many Tier I state schools were practically throwing scholarship money at him. But, Gus hadn’t let on to anyone which was his first choice.

Gus took a deep breath and stood up, “Well you all know, I’m really interested in doing something important with my life. And the college I choose is going to have a huge impact on how far I can go.”

Everyone nodded. When he met Brian’s eye, his father gave him a little wink. Gus knew that he was going to have to get Brian on his side, and fast, if this was ever going to work. How to do accomplish that task? Well, Gus hadn’t figured that one out yet.

“So, it’s imperative that I choose an institution that can give me the best, possible education, someplace where I can be challenged, and push myself farther than I would have thought was possible."

The gang was growing restless.

“Out with it Sonny Boy.” Brian said before finishing his glass of wine. He started to get an uneasy feeling.

“Yes, sweetheart, the suspense is killing me.” Lindsay added.

“Right, like I was saying. I really feel I need to be challenged. And luckily, I’ve found a place where that can happen." Gus pulled an envelope out of his pocket and handed it to Brian.

Brian looked at the return address. His heart dropped into his stomach, but he forced himself to try and hide his emotion.

“Everyone…I’ve been accepted into the United States Military Academy. I’m going to West Point.”

***

  
After everyone heard Gus’s news, Melanie’s response pretty much set the tone for the rest of the evening.

“The fuck you are!” She’d yelled.

“Mel.” Lindsay quietly chided before turning back to Gus, “Honey, surely you haven’t thought this through, what the implications are – what the consequences could be.”

Gus stood firm. He knew that he’d have to stay calm to keep the conversation from devolving into pandemonium. “Mom, when have I ever done something without thinking it through? This is what I want – what I need to do.”

“You need to go around the world killing people- or worse, getting yourself killed?” Debbie scoffed, “What happened, did that giant brain of yours fall out your ass?”

Gus scratched the small of his back. He figured if he let everyone get their initial reactions off their chests then they could have a civilized conversation.

“West Point wasn’t even on your list of possible choices. Why didn’t you tell us you’d applied?” Justin asked. He stole a quick glance at Brian who was sitting in the chair by the window, clutching the acceptance letter Gus had handed him. His mouth was slightly hung open and his eyes were black and void of emotion.

“I thought the likelihood of my getting in was so slim that there wasn’t a point in mentioning it. But, I took a chance by petitioning Senator Baxter’s office. I sent her my records and family history. And the next thing I knew she’d selected me as her Congressional appointment to West Point for the fall term."

Justin ran his hand across the back of his head, “Senator Baxter?” He remembered how the Congresswoman had helped him try and get a GSA chapter started at St. James when he was Gus’ age.

“Yeah, the letter she sent me said she couldn’t have been more impressed with the testimony I gave to stop the Preserve Traditional Families Bill last spring and she even commented on how you’ve all loyal supporters of hers for years.” Gus turned backed to Brian, “She made a special point of thanking you for all your contributions, Dad.”

Brian continued to sit in stunned silence.

“Dad? Aren’t you going to say anything?” Despite Brian’s caustic nature, Gus had learned that in this family, his father was often the one who had to provide a voice of reason.

Brian stood up in front of Gus and laid his hand gently on his son’s shoulder. He looked as if he was about to say something, but instead, Brian simply turned and walked out the door, without so much as a single word.

***

“Is Dad home yet?” Gus asked as he stood in the door way of Justin’s studio.

Justin shook his head as he continued to brush long, wild, brown strokes of paint along a fresh canvas, “I thought you were in bed.”

“Couldn’t sleep. You’re mad at me, aren’t you?”

Justin kept his back to Gus as he replied, “I’m not mad. I just don’t understand.”

Gus took a cautious step into the room, “You don’t understand why I want to serve my country?”

“You’re a Canadian, Gus.” Justin picked up a clean brush and dipped it in an ashy, charcoal hue.

“No,” Gus began he could feel his temper creeping up on him. “I only grew up in Canada, I’m an American citizen, just like you.”

Justin set his brush in the tin of paint and turned to face Gus, “Not just like me. I’m a second class citizen in the country you want to run off and defend.”

“Would you prefer I go to Dartmouth? Reclaim the Taylor family tradition?” Gus had heard all of the family folklore from his Uncle Michael over the years. The story of how Justin had chosen to follow his dream of becoming an artist rather than obeying his own father’s wishes for him to become a business-man, had been one of Gus’s favorites since he was a little boy.

Justin tried to ignore this sting of Gus’s words. “This is nothing like my going to PIFA.”

Gus crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow. “Really, how do you figure?”

“Well, for starters our curriculum included how to plan out a new piece of art, not how to plan out invasions of autonomous countries.”

“So, this is about politics?”

Justin sighed, “No, it’s about you turning your back on the values we’ve all worked so hard to instill in you.”

“If it weren’t for those values, I’d never have the courage to do this. Can’t you understand that?”

“I can’t understand why you’d want to risk your life, supporting causes I know you don’t believe in.”

“Justin, you were the one who taught me that if things are ever going to get better in this world, you have to be willing to fight, to sacrifice.”

Justin looked at Gus. He’d grown taller – he was taller than Brian now. And his shoulders were broader too. As Gus stood in the studio with a pleading, but determined look on his face Justin noticed just how much he looked like both Brian and Lindsay. More than anything, though, it was the first time Justin realized that Gus had truly grown up. He wasn’t a boy anymore. “Gus, it’s late. You really should try and get some sleep. We can talk more in the morning.”

Gus nodded, “Yeah, okay. ‘night.”

“Goodnight, Son.”

***

Justin rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he focused on the red glow of the alarm clock. He sat up and pulled on a robe as the early dawn sun spilled light into Britin’s master bedroom suite. He figured if Brian had come home at all, he’d be in his office. Instead, he found Brian sitting in front of the television, mouthing the dialogue of an old western.

“You’re watching One Eyed Jacks again?”

Brian nodded while keeping his eyes fixed on the TV screen.

“But, you’ve have to have seen it like a thousand times by now.”

“Marlon Brando is hot in it.” Brian replied in little more than a mumble.

Justin sat down next to him on the couch, but when he reach over to rest his hand on Brian’s thigh it became clear that Brian wasn’t in the mood to be touched.

For a moment Justin thought that maybe Brian had gone out and found his release from someone else. Though neither of them had tricked for years, they’d both still reserved the right to, it was part of their long established rules.

Justin forced himself to push the thought from his mind. If Brian needed an excuse for seeking out anonymous sex, then Justin figured last night’s news was more than enough justification.

“He’s waiting for you to talk to him.”

“I know.”

At least Brian wasn’t drinking, Justin thought to himself. He hated when Brian shut down like this. Justin had no problem handling any of Brian’s signature queen outs, but when he started closing himself off from everyone, it scared Justin. He knew that Brian still carried a darkness within him, and when pushed far enough – well, Justin didn’t even want to think about what Brian might be capable of doing.

“I can start breakfast if you want.”

“Coffee.”

Justin nodded and left Brian alone in the den.

***

Gus sat on the bench outside the batting cage and watched as his little sister swung away at the ball.

JR choked her hands up on the bat as she readied herself for the next pitch, “Maybe, if I told them about me, it’d take some of the heat off you.”

“Sis, I hate to break it to you, but everyone already knows.”

A ball whizzed by Jenny Rebecca’s head. It was the first pitch she’d missed that day. “How could they, I’ve never said anything.” JR asked incredulously as she retook her stance at the plate.

“You’re starting pitcher of your soft ball team, you’ve had that whole androgyny look of yours going on for over two years now, and you’ve had a huge crush on Wonder Woman since you were like five.” Gus laughed.

“What, so I’m…obvious?” JR hit the ball so hard that the cage rattled as the ball made contact with it. She turned towards Gus’ with a self-satisfied smirk on her face.

He returned the smile, “You may be in the closet, but the door has been wide open for ages.”

“At least it’d give them all something else to talk about, I’ve never seen them so obsessed before.” JR pulled her batter’s helmet off and left the cage so Gus could have his turn at bat.

Gus chose a bat, adjusted the speed of the pitching machine and waited at the plate as the first ball came hurdling toward him. He hit it with ease then replied, “I know, I think if Grandpa Carl would have let her, Grandma Deb would have tied me up and locked me in the attic for the next four years."

JR laughed, “Don’t worry. I’d have helped you escape.”

“At least I can always count on you.” Gus was trying his best not to feel sorry for himself. It was the first time in his life that he felt as if he’d disappointed his family. The worst part, though, was that look his father had given him before he’d walked out the door.

“Has Uncle Brian said anything to you yet?”

Gus shook his head. He turned off the pitching machine. He’d lost interest in practicing his swing. “I haven't even seen him yet. Dad came home and locked himself up in his den.”

“Daddy said he couldn’t ever remember seeing Uncle Brian look like that before.”

“I wish he’d at least yell at me, tell me I’m being pathetic or something. That, I can work with…this silent treatment though…” Gus said with a sigh as he sat back down next to her and started toeing off his cleats.

JR looked over at her big brother and wrapped her arms around him, “I think you’ll make an awesome soldier.”

“Thanks.” His smile was genuine.

“You think when you get there, you could send me one of those camouflage jackets? I’ve been asking Mom for one for like forever, but I think she’s still hoping I’ll wake up one day and suddenly have the urge to start wearing frilly, pink dresses.”

Gus had worked hard to make his case with Melanie and Lindsay. It was essential that they understood how West Point could give him the advantages he needed to accomplish his long term goals. “The student to professor ratio is like eighteen to one, even for First Year Cadets. I couldn’t get that kind of personal attention even at Harvard.”

“But what about the Social Sciences they have programs at Harvard, Brown or Stanford for that matter?” Lindsay asked with exasperation.

“You’re right, all those schools offer terrific courses, but not the kind of leadership experience I’d be getting as a Cadet. AsThird-Years we’d be going on live training missions.” Gus’s excitement at the idea was obvious, “No class room could possibly compare to what I could learn out in the field, and that’d before I even finish my degree.”

“I’ve been doing some research too, Gus,” Melanie cut in, “If you’ve got your heart set on playing GI Joe why not just go to a school with a prestigious ROTC program. You could get the same kind of training at Texas A&M, but they wouldn’t send you God knows where after graduation.”

Gus shook his head, “No other school would give me the same opportunities, I could major in Poli-Sci, Sociology, International Relations anything…regardless of my major, leadership training would be at the core.”

“Honey, you already are a leader, why do you have to join the military to prove it?” The only thing keeping Lindsay from crying was the Xanax she’d taken earlier that day. It wasn’t just four years of college that Gus would be committing himself to; it was an additional five years of active military service after he graduated.

“Mom, I’m not trying to prove anything.”

Melanie sat back at in her chair in Britin’s kitchen. “Are you sure about that?”

“What do you mean?” He didn’t like the icy cold sound of his mother’s voice.

“Would you still be so gung-ho about challenging yourself to go farther than you would have thought possible if you didn’t have a pair of dykes and a pair of fags for parents?”

“That’s enough!” Brian yelled from the kitchen entryway. “Go to your room, Gus. I’d like to have a word with your mothers.”

It was the first time Brian had spoken to his son in over four days. Gus got up from the table and passed by his father without making eye contact.

“So, Daddy Dearest finally has something to say, after leaving this mess for us to clean up for the past week.” Melanie seethed.

Brian ignored her comment and said, “Don’t you ever talk to my son that way again.” his jaw was clenched with anger.

“You’re not actually taking his side in this?” Melanie shot back.

Lindsay got up and stood between Melanie and Brian, they were as close to actually coming to blows as they had ever been, “This isn’t about taking sides. This is about doing what’s best for our son. Brian...” Lindsay calmly began, “What’s your suggestion for helping Gus understand that the Army is no place for him?”

Brian took a breath and let out a sarcastic, short laugh. “How many times do I have to tell you people, I don’t actually possess the power of mind-control?”

***

Gus sat on the floor of his bedroom doing crunches. His stomach was strong and firm and his abs had become increasingly well defined in the last several months. He was just about at his one-hundredth sit up when he heard a knock at the door. “Yeah?”

“Can I come in?” Brian asked through the locked door.

Gus got up, opened the door and waved his father in, “I didn’t think you’d ever leave your cave after my little bomb-shell.”

Brian shrugged, “What can I say, even an evolved specimen of manhood such as myself has the tendency to go a little Cro-magnon once in a while.”

His father was making a joke. Gus considered that an encouraging sign. He tested the waters by asking, “So, is it your turn to tell me I’m making the biggest mistake of my life?”

Brian bit in his lip. He couldn’t remember his stomach ever cramping up this much before, he wondered for a moment if he was getting an ulcer, “I need you to explain your decision to me.”

Gus smiled. “Sure, um you want to sit down?” He offered Brian the desk chair.

After Brian took a seat Gus took his place in the center of the room. He hoped his public speaking, and debate skills would enable him to convince his father that he’d made the right choice for himself. “Okay, so you and I have talked before about how I’d like go into public service, maybe one day, run for office…”

Brian nodded, “And I’ve told you, you’re capable of accomplishing anything you’ve set your mind to.”

“Right, and you’ve also said that the thing you can’t stand about politicians is that they’re all hypocrites. They have one set of rules for themselves, and another for everybody else.”

Brian expression told Gus that he was following him.

“Well, I figure, it’s kind of like being on the relay squad. I’d never ask my teammates to stay after school to run extra heats, or spend weekends in the weight room instead of hanging out at the mall or where ever, if I weren’t going to be right there with them putting in the time and effort myself. People follow me- they listen to me - because I lead by example.”

Brian was hearing what his son was saying, but his years in advertising also told him that people are idiots, and with the just the right amount of persuasion a drowning man would pay his last dollar for a bucket of water. “You’re not going to accomplish anything if you get your head blown off before you even start your life.”

Gus walked up to his Dad then sat on the edge of his bed so he could look him in the eye, “But don’t you see, that’s just it – I could never ask someone else to put their life on the line if I hadn’t been willing to do it myself, first. It’d be the epitome of hypocrisy. Wouldn’t it?”

“You’re talking about a hypothetical. I get that you want to run for office someday, be the leader of the land, but-“

“But nothing, I’m just like you. I always get what I want. Regardless of what name my mothers put on my birth certificate, I’m Gus Fucking Kinney.”

A short, quick laugh escaped Brian’s lips. “I guess you are.”

“So, does that mean you’ll help me?”

In a long suffering tone Brian asked, “Do I have any choice?”

Brian let his weight sink deep into the mattress at the feel of Justin’s fingers smoothing massage oil over his shoulders and back. The room was dark with the exception of the moonlit glow that was reflecting off the fresh layer of snow that’d fallen just outside their bedroom window.

“I suppose I should be happy that you opted for a marathon session of DVD viewing over four days of binge drinking.”

“I told you I’d cut back.”

“I appreciate it. Do you know what the going rate for a black-market liver is these days?” Justin teased as he worked the base of his thumb along Brian’s spine.

“Yes. It was your frugality that I was..thinking of.” Brian responded as he winced at the pressure Justin was applying.

Justin scooted farther back and rested himself on Brian’s thighs as he drizzled oil in the small of Brian’s back.

Despite the delicious sensation of Justin’s expert hands working the knots out of his back, Brian still wasn’t able to fully relax.

The past four days - well, it’d been almost two decades since Brian had felt so desperate and helpless.

All he’d wanted to do was get completely wasted and then fuck his brains out. There was a hitch in his plans though, because Brian had promised Justin, months ago, that he’d ease up on the drinking and he’d made a secret realization years before that no one but Justin deserved the privilege of getting fucked by Brian Kinney.

So, Brian had to resort the only form of self medication he had left. Old Westerns. The sparse and utterly masculine scenery, the quiet strength of the misunderstood heroes, the satisfying endings where justice always won out despite the cost, and the undeniable fact that most of the films were wrought with gay subtext – well, these were more than just small comforts for Brian. They were his Bible. But, as Brian was still often prone to excess, watching one or two movies so he could get his head together had turned into nearly sixty hours without sleep – just staring blankly at one film after another.

Brian wanted nothing more than to tell Gus that there was no way in hell he’d allow him to, so deliberately, put himself in harm’s way – however noble the cause. But how could he? How could Brian tell his only son to give everything up just to make him happy – to do what was expected of him, rather than to go his own way?

Brian had struggled to think of a time in his life when he’d been more terrified and that’s when he’d finally understood that his only option was to support Gus’s decision, and to help him reassure the rest of the family that their son had made the right choice.

The feel of Justin’s lips peppering kisses along Brian’s shoulder blades made him realize how truly exhausted he was. Brian didn’t want to think or move, he just wanted to take a break from everything and disappear. He kept his eyes closed as he reached out to the nightstand for a condom and lube. He passed them back to Justin and then settled his head down back on his folded arms.

Justin was more than happy to oblige. Though he’d become increasingly successful at asserting his need to fuck Brian, he rarely, if ever had the opportunity to make love to him.

Usually when Justin was topping, Brian would make it clear that he wanted it fast and dirty. And if Justin was lucky, sometimes, Brian would even let himself be subjected to a little kink – some anal beads, maybe a couple ties fastening his wrists to the headboard…

But that’s not what either of them needed tonight.

Justin rested his head on Brian’s back as Brian made room for him between his legs. Their skin was slick with oil and heat. If Brian hadn’t known what was about to happen he could have fallen to sleep right then. He felt Justin shift his weight slightly as he reached down and started caressing Brian’s balls. They were already hot and full from the foreplay of the massage and Justin knew he could forgo everything else but the necessary preparations.

Brian let out a deep, overdue sigh at the feel of Justin entering him. He was rocking gently, forward and back, and Brian could feel Justin’s soft tuft of pubic hair brushing against his ass. The feel of that, in combination with the hot bursts of air that escaped Justin’s mouth and blanketed Brian’s spine, was more intoxicating than even a fine single malt scotch. Brian’s dick was trapped between his belly and the sheets below him, so he rutted against the mattress to gain some friction.

Their differences in height prevented Brian from turning back to kiss Justin while they were in this position so he settled for reaching backward to clutch on to Justin’s hip. They both took pleasure in the added connection.

Usually during sex, Brian and Justin shared at least a little bit of banter. Depending on their mood, the words varied from obscene to tender. But tonight, they were silent. The only sounds in the room were their increasingly rapid breaths, the incidental thwack of skin on skin, and slight creaking of the wooden, antique bed-frame.

They came at nearly the same time, and sleep overtook them while Justin was still inside Brian.

***

Christmas day gave everyone the chance to put aside the family drama for a little while and just enjoy in the spirit of the Season.

Hunter’s daughter, Bo was two and a half. As the first Great-Grand child of the clan, she was enjoying a plethora of gifts.

“Christ, it looks like Santa’s workshop blew up in here.” Brian had complained as he struggled to cross the living room without stepping on one toy or another.

“Quit your bitching and have some more Egg Nog.” Debbie had replied as she walked back downstairs sporting her new rainbow colored T-Shirt that read, ‘I love my lesbian grand-daughter.’

JR sat in Brian’s arm chair as she tuned the acoustic guitar Gus had saved up to give her. He walked up and handed her some sheet music tied up in a ribbon. “I didn’t know whether you’d want Melissa Etheridge or The Indigo Girls, so I just got you both.”

Everyone in the room laughed when she responded with, “Jesus Gus, even I’m not that gay!”

“Hey Gus,” Hunter asked as he helped his daughter put her Fischer Price little people in their school bus, “Our numbers keep dwindling, whatever happened to that hot brunette you were seeing.”

“Yeah, the one who wanted to be an astronaut.” Michael added.

“She’s Pre-Med. Claudette went to her father’s alma mater, in Marseilles.” Gus replied with a twinge of longing, “We still email sometimes.”

“How nice for her parents,” Melanie began, “I’m sure they’re thrilled with her choice in schools…”

***

In Pittsburgh, as in nearly all other American cities, December 26th proved to be one of the busiest shopping days of the year. People braved the near-arctic temperatures and headed to the malls to return the hideous pair of slippers they’d received from Cousin Richie or, to exchange the sweater Great Aunt Sue had sent that was two sizes too small.

The other reason for subjecting ones’ self to the crowds was – the sales. Until this year, Molly had always gone bargain hunting with Jennifer, it was sort of a Mother/Daughter tradition. But earlier that morning she’d called Justin and asked if he could fill in.

It wasn’t even lunch time yet and Jennifer and Justin were already on their way to the third major shopping center in the greater Pittsburgh area.

As Jennifer did her best to maneuver through the holiday traffic Justin said, “We missed you at Dinner, yesterday.”

“Trust me, if I could have found a way to get out of Christmas dinner with Molly’s thirty-plus, Greek in-laws, I would have.”

“Oh come on, it couldn’t have been that bad.” Justin laughed.

“It wasn’t bad, it was just culture shock. And I thought Liberty Avenue took getting used to.” She groaned. Jennifer didn’t have anything against Molly’s new family. It’s just that there were so many of them…and they were so loud. After Jennifer had met her son-in-law, Deno’s, extended family she’d described them by saying ‘Imagine a group of people who could make Debbie appear shy by comparison.’

Jennifer had parked the car and was buttoning her coat when Justin said, “Mom?”

She could tell by the tone in Justin’s voice that his mood had changed, “What is it, Honey?”

“I never understood, till now, how hard it must have been for you when I left home.”

“It wasn’t easy,” She agreed.

“And then, even after I almost got killed, you let me go, again…”

“Seeing Brian drive off with you in that jeep – it was terrifying.” She admitted. Jennifer also knew they weren’t really talking about the early seasons of the Justin Loves Brian Show, they were talking about Gus.

“It makes me have to wonder, if the situation was reversed, would I have had the strength to do the same thing.”

“But the situation is reversed. You’re the parent now, and your son wants to go live in a world that you don’t understand and that you could never, really, be a part of.”

“I don’t know how I’m going to get through this,” Justin sighed.

Jennifer smiled at her son. “Well first, you’re going to remind yourself that you’ve always known that Gus is a fighter – a hero even. It’s not something he does, It is who he is.”

Justin nodded at his mother’s words. The poetic irony of the situation wasn’t lost on him. “And then, what?”

“And then even if you haven’t talked to God for ages, you’ll ask Him, every night, to watch over your son and keep him safe.”

***  
Brian begrudgingly passed by his wet bar as he went to put another log on the fire. What was supposed to have been a mature discussion about Gus’s decision to attend West Point had turned into a heated debate regarding everything that was wrong with the US Department of Defense. The whole topic would have been so much easier to stomach if Brian could have, at least, had a little bit of Jim Beam in his system.

Melanie was leading the offensive. “Gus, do you realize that during the Iraq War, the military was so desperate for troops that they actually started enlisting people with chronic medical conditions and even serious criminal backgrounds. But, that didn’t stop them from throwing out over ten thousand able bodied, gay soldiers who'd only wanted to openly serve their country?”

“We understand that you want to lead by example,” Lindsay added, “That you want to do your part to promote tolerance from within, but –"

“-since you’ll be graduating West Point as an officer,” Melanie cut back in, “It’ll be your duty to turn in anyone who’s sexual orientation is made known.”

Gus’s idealism led him to answer, “I get where you’re both coming from. I know that America has the only standing Army in the Western World that doesn’t allow gays and lesbians to serve openly. But, the Don’t Ask Don’t Tell Policy has become increasingly unpopular with Congress– on both sides of the aisle. It’s just a matter of time till it’s abolished.”

“You can’t know that.” Melanie argued.

“And you can’t control everything I do, Ma!”

Justin and Brian had only been in the room to provide moral support. They exchanged a quick glance when Gus’s Irish temper made it’s appearance.

Brian silently told Justin to offer their son some assistance.

“Mel, Lindz, it’s pretty clear that Gus has made his decision. I don’t see how our continuing to discuss this is going to change his mind.”

“And I don’t see how you’ll be able to live with yourself if something happens to him.” Melanie snapped before she turned and walked out of the room.

***

Brian made one last trip down stairs to make sure the alarm was set when he heard someone in the kitchen. He walked in and found Lindsay standing by the stove holding a lit cigarette.

Knowing she’d been caught, Lindsay gave Brian a sheepish grin and said, “I found the pack in the back of the linen closet upstairs. I didn’t think you’d mind.” She pulled a cigarette from the pack and offered it to Brian.

He lit it on the burner, took a long, satisfying drag then replied, “I knew there was a reason I loved you. I’ve been looking for those since last summer.”

Lindsay smiled and gave Brian a light swat on his forearm. “I’d like to think I’ve given you more reason to love me than just this.” She answered before bring the cigarette back up to her lips.

Brian hesitated for just a moment before he said, “You gave me our son.”

Lindsay’s eyes welled with tears, “Promise me he’ll be alright.”

Brian took Lindsay in his arms, “I wish I could.”

***

Brian sat down next to Justin on the sofa in their master bedroom suite and began working the topical ointment into Justin’s over-tired hand. “What part of the word vacation don’t you understand?”

“I’ve been feeling stressed. When I’m stressed, I paint.” Justin explained for what he was certain must’ve been the thousandth time.

“Name one feeling that doesn’t lead to you slaving over one of your masterpieces.”

Justin gave Brian a dirty little smile, “Well, when I’m feeling horny I much prefer to slave away over your cock.”

“Lucky for you, otherwise I’d have told you to get lost years ago,” He replied with his tongue planted in his cheek.

“Haven’t you learned by now? You’re never getting rid of me.” Justin whispered as he nuzzled into Brian’s neck and began nipping at him.

Brian had to bite back a smile as he felt Justin’s tongue drag across his throat. “I thought we were supposed to be focusing on your hand.”

Justin reached down and brushed his fingers over Brian’s denim covered erection. “It appears to me that one of your body parts is in need of much more, urgent attention.”

Brian raised an eyebrow as he watched Justin slither down between his legs and settle on the floor in front of him. ”You’re so observant.”

Justin tugged at Brian’s fly and licked his lips as one after another button fell open.  
Brian couldn’t help but moan at the feel of Justin’s lips sliding up and down over his dick. Yet another reason why he’d had fallen into a state of accidental monogamy, nobody could suck cock like Justin Taylor.

He grabbed a handful of Justin’s hair to steady him. And Justin knowingly relaxed the back of his throat so Brian could fuck his face. He’d lifted his hips up off the sofa and had a pretty good rhythm going when Justin started humming.

“Shit! Fuck!” Brian called out as he came hard and fast in Justin’s mouth.

Justin had to keep from laughing as he climbed back up the length of Brian to kiss him.

He tasted himself on Justin’s lips. “That was low.” Brian scowled, “Hot, but low.”

“It’s not my fault if my expert blow jobs are too much for you.” Justin haughtily replied.

Brian’s laughter was wrought with mockery.

After a moment he said, “Too bad Melanie’s a dyke, I could send you to suck out whatever she’s got stuck up her ass…and then this glorious melodrama could come to an end.”

“You paint such a colorful image…could you quit that?”Justin asked as he made a face and nestled down against Brian’s shoulder.

Brian wrapped his arm around Justin and pulled him close.

“If there was only a way that we could show Melanie that Gus wouldn’t be completely surrounded by homophobic bastards.” Justin thought aloud.

His words were still lingering in the air when Brian turned and pressed his lips to Justin’s, “Sunshine, your wisdom goes far beyond your years.”

Seventeen years of being subjected to Justin’s unwavering holiday cheer was finally starting to have a positive effect on Brian; however slight it may be.

This was the first time, since they’d begun hosting family Christmas out at Britin, that Brian hadn’t tried to start taking down the decorations as soon as the last present was unwrapped. Not that he’d ever succeeded in lifting a single ornament off the tree. The mere threat of indefinitely loosing access to Justin’s ass had always been enough to keep Brian on his best behavior.

Now, on the morning of New Year’s Eve, Brian found himself plugging the Christmas tree lights in before he’d even had his first cup of coffee. He then made his way to the kitchen to find Michael sitting at the table eating breakfast with JR.

As JR poured her second helping of Cap’n Crunch into her cereal bowl she said, “But, I already asked Mom and Ma and they said it was up to you, Daddy.”

Michael grimaced, “You only ever call me Daddy anymore when you want something.”

Brian had sidled up behind Justin who was working a half a grapefruit into the juicer, “What’s all that about?” Brian asked, his lips barely a breath away from Justin’s ear.

Justin took a step back so he could lean himself against Brian’s chest, “Rage. It’s only like the most totally cool comic ever ,”Justin whispered back in his best JR affectation, “and mean old Dad won’t her get a subscription.”

“You’re too young. It’s not a comic for children.” Michael firmly explained before shoveling another spoonful of cereal into his mouth.

“But, you said Uncle Justin was still a child when you two started it.” JR countered.

Brian laughed, “Yeah Mikey, you had no problem corrupting Uncle Justin, here…and after JR’s big announcement this week, we know that she’s not going to get all hot and bothered by it.” Brian gave JR a wink and asked, “Right, Squirt?”

JR Beamed, “Right, Uncle Bri!” She loved her Uncle Brian. He never treated her like a little kid.

Before Michael had had time to come up with a retort, Gus and Ben walked in through the back door. “Michael,” Ben panted as he held on to his side, “The next time I get the urge…to go running with…an Olympic caliber athlete, please…please talk me out of it.”

Gus grabbed a dishtowel and tossed it to Ben so he could dry himself off, “Ah come on, Uncle Ben. You did great, ten kilometers in forty-five minutes; and in this cold. That’s impressive.”

“Yeah. That’s awesome, Pop.” JR agreed. Then her fourteen year old brain went immediately back to the task at hand, “You wouldn’t care if I got a subscription to Rage, would ya?”

“Well, the early issues are pretty explicit, but the ones being published these days…” He didn’t finish his sentence though. The fact that they’d sold the rights to Rage a few years back was still a bit of a sore point between Michael and Justin. Regardless of the fact that they had handsome sized royalty checks coming in on a regular basis.

The art work was just too labor intensive for Justin.They’d had to give up creative control. And Rage, though still considered a Mature Reader comic, was a watered down version of what Michael and Justin’s original vision had been. Justin had felt bad about having to quit, he’d even offered to let Michael buy him out so he could find another partner. But, Michael refused, reasoning that the dynamic wouldn’t be the same with anyone else. Besides, no one else knew Rage like they did. Still, there was no way they could have sent him to his final destiny because Rage will always be young and he’ll always be beautiful.

The ensuing bidding war among several of the most prestigious comic book publishers enabled Justin narrow the considerable gap between his and Brian’s bankrolls. And Michael and Ben took a year off and traveled throughout India.

It was Brian who broke the awkward silence in the room. “Gus, JR your moms want to get on the road right after lunch. Why don’t you both go start getting packed.”

As the kids got up, Brian poured himself some grape-fruit juice then kissed Justin on his forehead, “Up for conserving some water?”

***

It didn’t take long for Justin to come. The warm steady stream of the water, tickling his shoulders added to the amazing feel of Brian’s tongue teasing his leaking cock.

Brian had a firm hold of Justin’s hips and he used the strength in his arms to rock Justin deep into his mouth. Receiving a blowjob from Brian, while standing, was always tricky because Justin’s knees tended to buckle.

Brian, always the protector, would never let Justin - or anyone, for that matter – loose his footing. It wasn’t something Brian did, it’s who he was.

***

Gus was making one final check around the Christmas tree to make sure that no gifts had been left behind when he a knock at the front door.

He walked into the foyer to find Brian shaking the hand of a woman in a dark green uniform. She had strong, but feminine features, and looked to be in her late thirties. She wore her auburn hair pulled back tightly into a French-twist.

“Lieutenant Colonel,” Brian began, “How is your Uncle Leo doing?”

The Army officer smiled, “He’s bored beyond belief out on the golf course. He says all the time that he should’ve never retired.”

“Well, I miss working with him. Brown Athletics has always been one of my favorite clients.”

She nodded, “I believe the feeling is mutual. He told me to tell you that if you're ever down in Boca that you should definitely look him up.” Then LTC Brown then turned to Gus and said, “And you must be the future West Point man. Congratulations.”

Gus straightened his back and tried not to smile too big when he replied, “Thank you Ma’am.”

***

Lindsay poured the herbal tea into LTC Brown’s tea cup as the officer said, “I’m not one for sugar coating things. Gus has a hard road ahead of him, and yes, it’s an absolute certainty that he’ll be facing risks that would make any parent give pause. But, after talking with Brian on the phone last night, I think one of the other primary concerns you all have is whether or not Gus will feel comfortable the military community considering his background.”

Melanie set her tea cup down on the coffee table, “We don’t want him to have to hide where he comes from, or give up his ideals just so he can conform.”

“I can assure you, a soldier’s family always receives the same level of dignity and respect as the soldier himself does. Families are our lifeline. They’re what keep us grounded.”

Justin, who honestly had many of the same concerns as Melanie had despite already having given his blessing, took Brian’s hand in his and asked, “Even families like ours?”

The officer nodded, “It’s not like you see in the movies, Drill Sergeants don’t march around anymore, calling their recruits a bunch of fairies. It’s simply not tolerated. Soldiers of all ranks, both enlisted and commissioned, are ordered to refrain from using any inflammatory language. That’s actually one of the plus sides of Don’t Ask Don’t Tell. Calling anyone, or anyone’s family, by a derogatory name is a punishable offense.”

“You make it sound like kindergarten.” Melanie coolly replied.

“The Armed Forces, like any organization, has room to grow particularly in today’s climate. That’s another thing many people don’t realize. Since we don’t have a draft the military has to rely heavily on civilian personnel to accomplish our missions. And, since 1998, gay and lesbian civilian employees have been able to serve openly throughout the entire Department of Defense."

“If a person’s sexuality doesn’t affect readiness and cohesiveness then why hasn’t Don’t Ask Don’t Tell been lifted?” Gus asked. He wanted to make sure his parents knew that, yes, the policy, was an issue for him too.

“It’s a matter of statistics, Gus. A bureaucracy our size can’t turn on a dime. But, in the Office of Human Capital, where I work, we’re actively collecting the data needed to prove the benefits of letting gay and lesbian soldiers come out. The work’s been in progress for years. We don’t work fast but, in the military, numbers trump prejudice every time. We’re taking the same steps with the women in combat, and the openly serving gays and lesbians initiatives, as we did when we first worked to racially integrate the Armed Forces.”

The room was quiet for a moment as everyone considered what she’d said. Sensing that she may not have sold them, LTC Brown finished with, “Like I said, I’m not here to sugar coat things. Gus, you will see and hear things that will upset and offend you. But, you’ll have the duty to uphold the Pentagon directive that says as leaders we all need to look in the mirror to ensure that we are demonstrating in our daily walk- that no spoken slur, maltreatment, or demeaning joke be uttered at the expense of any of the American citizens that we are sworn to serve and defend.”

She could see now by the look on everyone’s faces that they’d heard her. To put the icing on the cake LTC Brown said, “I certainly know that my um, roommate, Kimberly, and I would consider ourselves lucky if we had more fine young people like you, Gus, joining our ranks.”

***  
Six months later…

The day after Gus graduated as Valedictorian of The Glen Oaks School for the Gifted, he flew down to Manhattan to spend the weekend at Brian and Justin’s condo. The first week of June would mark the beginning of Gus’s Cadet Basic training, his college experience, and his nine years of active service in the US Army.

West Point was only seventy miles out of the city and on the rare occasions that Gus would get leave during the next four years at the United States Military Academy, he’d be spending his time with his dads.

Brian’s extravagant streak got the best of him. He renovated the top floor of the KinnetikNY building where Brian and Justin lived. Rather than sacrificing existing square footage, Brian instructed the contractors to tear down the walls and start from scratch. It’s the only way to get what he’d truly wanted he’d explained.

Now as they waited at Penn Station for Gus’s train, Brian faced enduring the one act he dreaded most – saying goodbye.

Brian brushed his hands over grey wool shoulders of Gus’s military academy uniform. “Get the name of the Army’s tailor for me, would you? This uniform fits you perfectly.”

Gus smiled, “I’ll see what I can do.”

“And if you need anything-“Justin began.

“Your number’s first on my speed dial.” Gus reassured him.

He turned his attention back to Brian, “Dad…” But the words wouldn’t come. For the first time in Gus’s life, he was speechless.

Brian could see the mixture of excitement and nerves in his son’s eyes, “You know how proud we all are of you.”

Gus nodded.

“And if things get tough, just remember there’s nothing you can’t handle.” Brian cupped his hand around Gus’s neck and pressed their foreheads together, “After all, you’re Gus Kinney, for fuck’s sake.”

The End.

 

 


End file.
